A Monster or an Angel?
by Liliana-Mae
Summary: Two half vampire half werewolf hybrids have been living on the reservation for years and in secret from many people. Only a small few know about them. One thinks she does not belong to any species, and tries her best to have as much as a normal life as possible. What happens when she finally has the happiness she has wanted? Will she handle it well or will her animal come out?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I decided to redo A Monster or an Angel. This starting from the beginning which is before Manny is born and before Marinna and Embry become a couple. let me know what you guys think about it and if I should continue it. Comments and suggestions are welcome. Until next time, my darlings. Tchuss!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**It is dark as I **walk through the forest during a cold winter night on La Push Reservation. My breathe forms little clouds before me as I walk and listen to the silence of the forest around me. The sound of a twig breaking and then the soft sounds of footsteps comes from behind me. I turn to see my twin brother smiling widely and he puts an arm around my shoulders as we walk together. Tonight is our mother's death anniversary and I miss her so much. My twin kisses the top of my head and he gives me a little squeeze.

"Are you happy that we finally have a family and we are together like you wanted?" my twin asks me.

"Matthew, please stop talking about that," I say. Matthew chuckles and rubs my shoulder. We walk back to the house and I see our adoptive father waiting for us.

"Did you two have a nice walk?" our dad, Billy Black, asks us.

"Yeah, Marinna seems a little better now," Matthew says. I go to sit on the couch with my knees pulled up to my chest. The sound of a door and the soft thuds of Jacob's feet echo down the hallway from the bathroom. He rounds the corner and smiles as he walks over to sit with me. Matthew sits on the other side of me and the two them take my hands in their hands, as we look at the movie on the television.

**I walk to the car **after giving dad a kiss on the cheek goodbye. Matthew is in the driver's seat and Jacob is in the back. I get the seat next to Matthew and put my seat belt on. We drive to go and get Quil and Embry for school like every morning. My hair is in a french braid today and I am tired from crying all night long. Jacob hands me a breakfast bar and kisses my cheek to make me smile.

"Jake, what time are you and your friends going to the beach tomorrow?" Matthew asks. He acts much older than his age and it makes Jake and I laugh at him. Dad dubbed him the responsible one and was able to help him get his license earlier than us two.

"We are going around eleven or so," Jake says. "Mari said she would go to make sure us boys don't get into trouble."

"Shut up, Jake, you know that is not why I am going tomorrow," I say and turn to hide my red face. I have somehow gotten a crush on Embry a little since he started to hang out with Jake more often lately. "Did you hear dad say that Charlie is coming over later with some good news about something?"

"Yeah, I heard that Charlie's daughter is coming to live with him," Matthew says. We pull up in front of Quil's house and see Quil and Embry run out to the car. The cabin is quickly filled with boyish laughter and the smell of boys.

"Did you two bathe?!" I ask, as I roll down the window. Quil laughs when Embry shifts to the front of the car and sits in the middle seat between me and Matthew. I see my twin smile as he puts the car in drive and Embry scoots closer to me.

"You don't like the way I smell?" Embry asks huskily. I turn a bright red as I try to edge away from him and move closer to the window. Embry chuckles, puts his arm around my shoulder and then pulls me closer to him.

"Please let me go, you being this close makes me uncomfortable," I say. Embry gives me a squeeze and then ignores me when he turns to talk with the boys. We arrive at school and see that Leah is in a pissy mood with poor Seth walking behind her like a hurt puppy. I quickly get out of the car and run to rescue him from Leah's anger. Seth hugs me and holds me close to him.

"Thank you for rescuing me," Seth says happily. I hook my arm with his and we walk together into the school building. We smile at each other and then talk about our upcoming school day. Embry follows us down the hallway and continues to follow me when I go to my locker alone.

"Marinna," Embry says, as he puts his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him.

"Please let go and put three feet between us," I say and push him away. A few girls look at me and Embry with smiles on their faces and hints of jealousy. Embry chuckles and then pushes me against the lockers with his hands trapping me by being pressed against the walls near my head.

"Marinna, I want to ask you a serious question," Embry says softly.

"Must you do it with me trapped like this?"

"Yes, now I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies and then out to dinner tomorrow night," Embry says. I raise a brow and then look around us to see that we are being watched by more people than I thought. My face turns red when I look at him and my brain finally processes what he just said. I blink at him in silence. Within seconds of my realisation, I move under his arm and dash for the girl's bathroom to hide in there for a bit. My heart is racing when I get into a stall and lock it for no reason really. What is going on? Has Embry gone insane? Have I gone insane for running away from him like that after I was finally asked like I have been dreaming about for so many years? I am such an idiot for being a coward. My heart sinks when I think about his thoughts on my reaction to him asking me out like that. Will he ask me again or will he now give up? Please god do not let this moment ruin my happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**I finally come out **of the bathroom and walk out to find Embry standing at the door with a smile on his face and my bookbag in his hand. He holds it out to me and I take it with a shaky hand. I do not look at him as I hold my bag close to me and remain where I am standing for a little longer. Embry takes a few steps closer and it makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Well, are you going to give me an answer for tomorrow?" Embry asks softly.

"Alright, I will go, but only this one date tomorrow," I say and then walk to my class as quickly as I can. Matthew is seated in our first class when I walk in and he smiles at me when I go to sit next to him.

"You doing okay, Mari?" Matthew asks. I nod and get my textbook and my notes out for class. My brain starts to imagine what the date tomorrow will turn us into, sadly these thoughts are very girlie thoughts. I shake my head when the teacher walks in and class begins. My brain is too busy on other things to focus on the teacher's lecture. Embry's face pops up in my face and I feel like I am melting when I think about his smile. It takes a few minutes to realise that Embry's smiling face is a real one and it is standing before me.

"Hi, Marinna," Embry says. I gasp with a jump and look down at my notebook quickly to hide my red face. There is a soft snicker and I look back up to see my teacher towering above me with a raised brow.

"Ms. Black, is there something on my face that made you look away? I asked you a question about the topic are discussing today," the teacher says. I shake my head and look back down at the textbook. "Would you care to answer the question that I am about to ask you once more?"

"No sir, because your question was irrelevant to the topic. Of which you are discussing about our country's great history and that is not my history for I was not born here, just raised here," I say in my usual manner. The teacher walked away and picked up the lecture once more. I sketch Embry on the side of my notes and smile as I imagine the details of his face and his smile that makes his face brighten. I finish the little sketch just before the bell rings for the end of this class. I rush out of the room and try to get to my next class as quickly as I can, only to run smack into Embry and Quil.

"Marinna, are you alright?" Quil asks, as he helps me up and gathers my things from the ground. Embry holds me close as he checks for any injuries on me.

"I am fine, just running when I am not supposed to," I say, while pushing Embry away from me. He smiles widely at me and turns back to Quil. I take my things and walk down the hallway to be as far as possible from Embry. This is going to be a very long day for me.

**Matthew and Jacob are sitting** at the kitchen table with Rachel and dad. All of them are waiting for Embry to come and pick me up for our date. I am still in my room and I am to nervous to move away from my vanity mirror for too long to check my makeup. The doorbell rings and I hurry to adjust myself one last time and then rush to the living room. Matthew opens the door and lets Embry in quietly. I smile when I see that Embry brought me my favourite flower, a white rose. Dad raises his head in suspicion as Embry and I only smile at each other for a few quiet minutes.

"What movie are you two going to see?" Rachel asks to end the silence and be the typical mother hen that she has been since mother died.

"Well, I am going to let Marinna decide one what we will watch and then we will see what we are in the mood for to eat after the movie. Is that alright with you, Mari?" Embry says.

"Yes, I like the idea," I say quietly. Jacob and Matthew walk over and stand behind me like they are my bodyguards.

"Do not hurt our baby sister, Embry, or we will beat you to a pulp," Jacob says. I turn and punch his arm.

"I am a big girl and can take care of myself," I say. Embry smiles and lets me walk out the door first. His mother's truck is out front and we walk over to get inside and get away from the ravenous people that is my family. "I am sorry that they did that to you. They should trust you since they have known you for this long."

"Mari, it is fine. I am just glad to see that they are still protective of you even though I am a friend of the family," Embry says. We pull out of the driveway and head off to Forks to enjoy some time off the reservation. Embry and I talk about random things in our lives, since we know so much about each other already. I laugh when Embry does an impression of Matthew when he gets angry abut something. We pull up to the old drive in movie place and park in the back, I wanted to go old fashion and surprisingly Embry liked the idea.

"So, why did you ask me of all the people a school to take me out on a date?" I finally ask. Embry raises a brow and turns to me. I look deep into his brown eyes that blend in with his russet skin and see that there is a sense of nervousness in them. He is as nervous about tonight as I am.

"Jake was playing around one day in saying that you had a crush on me. I was ecstatic that you might like me as much as I liked you from the shadows. Since we were kids, I have liked you because you are different from the others and you know how to speak your mind honestly. I was even more excited yesterday when you said yes to going out on a date with me," Embry says. I bite my lip and look away at his kind and hopeful words.

"Well, Jacob was right in me having a crush on you," I say and then look back up to him. Embry smiles and reaches over to caress my cheek.

"Come here," Embry whispers. I slide across the front seat and snuggle against him while he puts his arm around me and holds me close. My heart skips a few beats and I feel like I am in heaven and everything is just right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**It has been a few **weeks since our first date and the two of us have become inseparable. Embry and I have been hanging out after school everyday and we have been going out on dates on the weekends. Today we are going to the beach with Jacob and Quil while Matthew takes dad to the doctor's and Rachel gets ready to leave again now that everyone is doing good after the holidays. I am in the kitchen making something for the boys to heat up later when Embry comes over to meet up. He smiles and he walks up behind me to hold me close to him and he kisses my cheek.

"Hello, Mari," Embry purrs into my ear. I giggle and look at him to kiss the underside of his jaw.

"Hello, Embry," I giggle. Embry buries his nose into my now caramel brown hair with blonde highlights, my natural colour.

"Is Jake and Quil here yet?" Embry asks quietly. Jacob and Quil come into the kitchen and laugh at the two of us lovebirds at the kitchen stove. I roll my eyes and switch the burner off to let it cool down before I put it into containers.

"Well, you guys are left alone for a few moments and this is what happens? Dad would be very upset if he saw this from sweet, innocent little Marinna," Jacob chuckles. I growl and throw a spoon at him before going to wash my hands.

"Jake, don't ruin my day," I grumble. Embry chuckles and walks over to kiss my head before going out to move his things to my car. Quil goes out to join him and I spin around to glare at Jacob. "Why do you insist on making my life a living hell with you picking on me and Embry being together? I love him and he is a great guy. He treats me just like you, Matthew, and dad want him to, but you love to pester us like this. I cannot take this anymore, Jacob, it has to stop."

"Marinna, Embry is my best friend and you are my baby sister. I did not mean you any harm and I am sorry. I did not mean for you to be this mad at me," Jacob says.

"No, you just like to pick on me every time I am with Embry and I am in my happiest moments," I say and slam the kitchen towel onto the table before walking outside. Embry smiles when he sees me walk outside and he raises a brow when he sees I am not too happy. He walks after me and he grabs my arm before I venture too far.

"Marinna, what is the matter?" Embry asks.

"Nothing, just Jacob being Jacob and poking fun at our happiness," I say. Embry caresses my cheek and he kisses my forehead.

"Let him be mean, he does not understand our happiness," Embry whispers. "Come on, we have to get going before a storm hits us."

"Embry," I say with a smile. Embry holds me close as we walk back to the truck and get in after Jacob and Quil. We get to the beach to see there are already a few people there enjoying the beach. I smile as I get out and run to the waves with a little giggle. Embry smiles as he helps Jacob and Quil with our things. I run back over and jump onto Jacob's back.

"Marinna, you seem very excited about today," Quil chuckles.

"How can I not be? We are finally at the beach!" I exclaim and giggle. Jacob laughs as he runs with me on his back and we are soon in the water. Embry and Quil laugh at us as they bring our stuff and set up a place for us to lounge. I jump off Jacob's back and then run over to give Embry a hug and tackle him to the ground. Embry laughs and holds me close when he sits up with me in his lap. The three of us enjoy our time on the beach until we notice there are some people from off the reservation.

"They looks like they are from Forks," Quill says. I blink and look at the gaggle of teenagers standing by a few vans in the parking lot not too far from us. Jacob adjusts his hat and squints at something.

"Charlie's daughter is there, I think," Jacob says softly. I climb up out of his lap and us him as a leaning post to see if he is telling the truth, sure enough a teenager that looks just like Charlie pops her head out of one of the vans with a smile that mirrors the man exactly.

"Is she nice or is she going to get her none reservation friends to eat me?" I tease. Jacob sighs and pokes me to get off him. "Let's pack our things and walk over to say hello. I think I want to meet her since she is Charlie's daughter after all."

"You sure? I mean you are not one to make new friends easily, Marinna," Quil asks with a raised brow. I throw my jacket at him and poke my tongue out at him.

"Hey, stop picking on my girlfriend," Embry says and pushes his friend. We pack our things, put them in the truck and then go to the teenagers to say hello.

"Bella," Jacob says. I smile widely when Embry puts his arm around my waist. A few of the boys from Forks stares at me when I stand between Quil and Embry.

"Hey Jake. Everyon this is my friend Jacob," Bella says. I look at her and sudden catch the smell of something that I have not smelled in years. My body stiffens a little and I try to make sure Embry does not notice. "Here to catch the waves, Jake?"

"Hey, you are on my turf," Jacob says with a wide smile. "I want you to meet my friends, Quil and Embry, and my little sister, Marinna."

"I am just a few months younger than you, Jake," I say with my best fake smile. Bella looks at me with chocolate brown eyes and pale skin. "Hello, Bella, Charlie has said many good things about you."

"How come we never met before?" Bella asks.

"Yeah, like do you go to school on the reservation?" one of the boys asks. I turn to him with a wide smile and see he looks to be Asian and has his mouth open like he is a fish.

"Indeed I do go to school on the reservation with my brothers and their friends and with my boyfriend," I say and hug Embry closer to me. The boys take small step back when Embry puffs his chest out a little to show his possession of me. "Jake, I am going to go for a walk."

"Alright, be safe," Jacob says. I share a quick kiss with Embry and then walk down the shore to rid my head of the memories that strange smell from Bella made me remember. What was it and why is it making me act strange?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**The doorbell rings on **a late Saturday afternoon just a few weeks after the day at the beach with the boys. I open the door to see Leah standing at the door and she is breathing heavily. I raise a brow when she pushes past me and goes over to Matthew. The two have become a little too close for my taste ever since Sam came back and started to fawn over Emily. Sam has been keeping an eye on Matthew and I little more since he got back and I am not liking the way he is looking at us. He knows something that is going to rock my family and my life really hard. I give a small shrug when I watch Matthew and Leah go into his room. Embry comes out of my room and wanders over to the fridge.

"Are you ever going to go home without me having to drag you home or having to be there longer than an hour?" I ask with a smile. He winks at me and then starts to pull out the leftovers I was planning on reheating for dinner for the boys while I go out for a bit.

"Yes, but I want you there to shield me from my mother and her never ending questions," Embry says. I go to save my food from his bottomless stomach and push him away from the fridge with my hip. "Why are you being so stubborn in putting a few things in my room for little sleepovers?"

"Because we are only sixteen and we are not ready for that kind of stuff. Embry, you have to give it some time before we start moving our things to each other's places, our parents' places I might add," I say as I roll my eyes and put the leftovers onto the counter to be heated up. "Dad, come and pick what you want on your plate!"

"Marinna, please just think about it. I can clean out a drawer for you and make space in the bathroom for you," Embry begs.

"No, now stop talking about it before my dad kicks you out," I growl softly when I hear Billy's chair coming down the hallway. "Dad, do you want the steak of the meatloaf?"

"Steak, but leave a piece for Jake. he loves when you make your mom's special steak," Billy says with a big smile. I giggle and start making two plates for them. "Was that Leah in Mattie's room?"

"Yep, she must not have found out something good about Sam," Embry says. Billy looks at Embry's presence in the house still and in the kitchen with me.

"Dad, I will take him home when I leave," I say. Billy nods his head as he goes back to the living room. "Mattie, Jake! Come and heat up your dinner before I leave!"

"Why won't you just say yes?" Embry asks softly. I turn a little to him and hold up my knife with the point facing him. Embry stops smiling and holds up his hands in surrender.

"The next sentence that comes out of your mouth about me moving a few of my things to your mum's place is going to earn you a ticket to the hospital," I growl a little louder than before. Jacob, Matthew, and Leah walk in to see us like this. The three of them stop and stare at me pointing a knife at Embry.

"Lover's quarrel?" Leah asks. I turn back to getting Billy's plate made and heated.

"Wow," Matthew and Jacob whisper together. I throw the knife into the sink and stomp outside the house to sit in the lawn for a moment. I sit on the lawn and hug my knees to my chest to lay my forehead on my knees and to listen to the silence of the yard. A soft growl comes from the woods not too far from the house and I look up to see a big black wolf looking at me calmly with gentle brown eyes. I tilt my head to the side as I get up and walk over to the large wolf slowly. My mind becomes a little fuzzy as I start to hear Sam's voice from somewhere. The wolf edges back when I step into the treeline and get closer to the wolf.

"You are a beautiful wolf," I whisper, with my hand sticking out to the wolf. The wolf nudges my hand with its muzzle before moving closer to nudge me with its body. "You seem familiar to me as well. It is a little relaxing with knowing that you won't harm me. For some odd reason, I know you won't harm me even though I just met you."

"Marinna?!" Billy calls from the house. I turn to see that Billy is outside with Jacob and Matthew, looking for me now. My heart hurts a little, but I do not want to go back right now. I look back at the wolf and see the curiosity in its eyes.

"My family are looking for me, but I am not wanting to go home right now. Would you like to join me for a walk?" I say to the wolf. As if it can understand me, the wolf nods and then starts to walk on a path. I smile and walk near the wolf with my fingers on its back. "I should give you a name so I can feel a little more comfortable being around you. How about I name you after my cousin, Samuel, but you can be Sam for short?"

'Marinna, I know you can hear me,' a voice says in my head that sounds just like Sam. I stop and look around quickly for Sam. 'I am here, but not in my usual form.'

"Sam? This is not a funny game," I say. The wolf nudges me and I look at it.

'Marinna, I am the wolf and I am here to watch over you while you get ready to chose your path,' Sam's voice says. I shake my head and shuffle backwards before taking off in a full sprint far from the wolf. I hear the wolf howl and try to run faster. The wind picks up around me and I try to drown out the shouts from the wolf that is somehow speaking to me. I reach the edge of Harry and Sue's yard and run quickly to their house. After knocking as quickly and loudly as I can, I try to catch my breathe. Seth opens the door with a worried look and his parents not far behind him.

"Wolf...it talked to me...Help," I manage to say before passing out on their front porch. My vision begins to black out, but I see the wolf in the woods before the darkness overcomes me. I hear the sound of my mother's voice and the story she used to tell at bedtime about our people and the reservation stories. There is no way that any of it is true though...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Billy sits at the end **of my bed and he looks at me with worried eyes. Matthew and Jacob are standing near the door with their arms crossed and they do not seem to be happy about something. Billy rubs my leg while I sit on the bed in silence. I have not told anyone what happened in the forest and everyone is getting worried. Billy called Allison and Sam to let them know, since they are technically Matthew and I's next of kin. Sam is coming over to see if I am okay and to talk to see if I will tell him what happened. I look at my hands as I play with the little doll mama made me before she died.

"Marinna, please tell us what happened when you were in the forest," Billy pleas once more. I do not move or open my mouth to answer him, instead I just sit still and continue to play with the doll.

"Marinna, hai bisogno di dire qualcosa," Matthew says. I look up at him and growl softly.

"Fammi, non ho bisogno di dire nulla se io non voglio," I say back. Billy shakes his head and then wheels himself out of the room. The doorbell rings and Jacob goes to answer it. Matthew is still at the door and staring at me.

"You saw something, Marinna," Matthew says.

"Go away, Matthew, and leave me alone. Do not make me say it in Italian," I growl at him again. Heavy footsteps come down the hallway and I look up to see Sam at the door. He whispers something into Matthew's ear and then closes the door before Matthew leaves us. I scoot away from him and then look back at the doll.

"Marinna, it has been some time since we last say each other. You have grown so much," Sam says.

"You were gone for so long that you missed out on many things in my life," I respond sarcastically. Sam sits on the edge of the bed and sighs.

"Marinna, what did you see in the forest?"

"You know what I saw, Sam, why bother asking me?"

"Because I need to talk to you about your mom and dad."

"No, no talking to me about my mother or my bastard of a father! Get out and never speak to me about them again!"

"Marinna, your mother had the gene to be a shifter and your father was a vampire. A very powerful and talented vampire at that. You and Matthew are have shifter and half vampire."

"Get out!" I kick Sam and he goes flying to the wall on the opposite side of the room. I growl and then settle down on the bed. Matthew and Jacob run into the room and their eyes grow large when they see Sam slumped down on the floor. Billy comes in and the tells Jacob to leave us alone.

"Marinna," Billy says once Jacob is out of the room and closes the door behind him. "Matthew and you are not human."

"I know that! I know why we eat like vegetarians! I have known for many years, even before we came here to live with you!" I shout at Billy and spin around to look at the boys. Sam and Matthew are looking at me with stern eyes. "Get out of my room all of you and leave me alone!"

"Marinna, you are being childish. Now stop this," Matthew says, as he walks over to me. I hiss and jump off my bed quickly.

"She is showing her vampire side, look at her one eye," Sam says. I turn to look in the mirror and gasp when I see that I now have two eye colours. My hands cover my face and I shrink down into a ball. Sam comes over and reaches out to touch me. I hiss again and edge away. My body becomes really hot suddenly and my head begins to spin.

"Sam, take her to your house. I do not want Jacob to know she is about to phase soon," I hear Billy say. Sam picks me up and I whimper as he goes out the room and runs out to his truck. Matthew is consoling a confused Jacob when he sees my pale self in Sam's arms. As Sam is pulling out of the driveway, I see Embry staring at me and he has worry all over his face. Please do not let this get too complicated that I cannot tell my own boyfriend.

* * *

**Months Later**

**Sam puts a plate **of food down before me and I smile as I begin to wolf it down, pardon the pun. Jared and Paul come into the house and they are laughing at something as they come to the table. Paul reaches over to grab my food, but I snap my teeth at him quickly.

"What in the world?!" Paul chuckles. "Why is your hair growing back so fast and why are you keeping it this long?"

"Because I do not need to keep it short like you guys," I say and poke my tongue out at him. Sam puts more food down and joins us at the table. Over the past few months, I have been spending more time with Sam and waiting for the rest of the boys that hold the gene to join the pack. I am first girl and first hybrid to be on the reservation and to join the pack. Matthew refuses to join us, even though he has phased and he is hiding his vampire nature from everyone. I have chosen my wolf over my blood loving self and Sam has been taking great care of me. Embry is angry that I have been so busy with Sam, Jared and Paul and that I cannot tell him what is going on. It is for the best he remain in the dark about this.

"Marinna, are you sure you can handle this evening with Jacob?" Sam asks. Tonight, I am to take Jacob to Forks for something Billy asked him to do. I nod and continue to eat.

"I can handle keeping myself hidden, Sam," I say with a wide smile. Sam ruffles my hair and then we start to dig in. Someone knocks on the door and I catch the scent of Embry with Matthew at the door. I quickly get up to get the door, but Paul grabs my hand to keep me still.

"Marinna, no," Paul says after hearing my thoughts of telling Embry the truth at last. Tears prick at my eyes as I sit down and let Sam go to get the door.

"Hello, Embry and Matthew," Sam says softly.

"Where is she, Sam?" Embry ask in anger. I close my eyes and wait for something to happen. Paul massages my hand gently and I try not to run to hold Embry and calm him down. "What have you done to my girlfriend to make her avoid me and spend more time with you and your gang?"

"We have done nothing to her. She made the choice on her own," Sam says.

"Liar!" Embry shouts and then pushes his way inside. Paul leans over to kiss my forehead and he wipes my tears away. "Get away from my girlfriend!"

"Embry, no!" I scream and jump to enfold him into my arms. Embry stands still as I hold him tightly. "Do not hurt Paul, he is just my friend."

"What are you doing here? Billy says you are rarely home and you spend most of your time here. You have not been to school much and yet you are still able to get your work done. What is going on with you lately?" Embry asks through gritted teeth. I pull back and look into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Embry, it is time you left and not come back for now. I will come to you when I think you are ready to know the truth," I say. Tears fall down my face and Embry pushes me away into Paul.

"No, you cannot break up with me," Embry says.

"I am not breaking up with you!" I sob. "Please, I need time to think about what I am going to tell you next. And make sure Sam is okay with it."

"Sam! What has he done to you?! You have to ask permission to tell me what is going on with you?!" Embry shouts. He comes over to me and I flinch into Paul's arms. Jared stops Embry and the two have a staring contest.

"It is time you left, Embry," Jared says. I look at my loving boyfriend and get one last look of him before he leaves me. Embry pushes Jared away and runs out of the house. I sob as I run upstairs to my room to be alone and cry for being heartbroken for the first time.

* * *

**A/N: My Italian is worse than my English. So, I am sorry if it is not right or are the right words.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Sam lets me drive **his truck to school and I am greeted to the smiles of Seth, Jacob, and Matthew. Embry is sulking over by Billy's truck and he is avoiding eye contact with me. I get out of the truck and smile as I hold my bag close to me and go to be with Paul and Jared. My old pals all look at me in shock, since they rarely hang out with Paul and Jared. Paul smiles and puts his arm around my shoulders as we walk inside.

"You did good, no to just get you through the day," Jared whispers to me with a large smile. I smile back and push him, as we walk inside to get to class. Paul leans against my locker and he stiffens when he sees Embry walk over. I spin around and my smile disappears when I see the face that was, and still is, the centre of my world.

"Hi, Marinna, Billy asked me to give this to you," Embry says. He hands me a small bag and I take it to put it into my locker. Paul puts his hand on my back when I feel like crying suddenly. "You look great and I love that you have your hair down. It is prettier when it is down."

"Thank you," I say softly.

"Come on, sweetie, we have to get to class," Paul says to interrupt us. He closes the locker and takes my hand to lead me away from Embry. I look at him to see he is hurt that I am with someone else now.

"Paul, he thinks I am dating you and he is hurting," I say.

"Marinna, it is best he be separated from you if he cannot accept that you will be busy like this. He lost it at Sam's the other day and he needs to get some space from you if you are going to keep the secret from everyone outside the family," Paul says. I sigh and hug his arm, as we to our first class of the day.

* * *

Paul has his arm around me as we drive back to Sam and Emily's place. Jared is tapping the steering wheel as he drives and is singing the worst way possible to a song on the radio. I laugh and nudge Jared with my elbow to make him stop. We stop at Jared's house and I stop smiling when I see Jacob standing on the lawn with Quil.

"Paul," I can only manage to say. Paul rubs my shoulder and then gets out with Jared, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

"Let me see my sister, Paul," I hear Jacob say.

"Not happening, Jacob, she does not want to see you two," Paul says.

"She can tell us herself," Jacob says with his fists balling up at his side. He looks at me and I look at my lap when our eyes connect. "Why is she not coming home and why are you two keeping me from her?"

"Sam asked us to keep an eye out for her and she has asked to not go home to keep you safe until you are ready," Jared says. Jacob walks around Paul and Jared and comes over to the side of the truck. I look up and see him getting close to the truck. My mind begins to race and I stumble to get out from the other side of the truck.

"Jacob, stop," I say and run over to Paul. He pulls me behind him and I hold onto him. Jacob walks over to us and he glares at me.

"I am your brother," Jacob says. Jared takes my hand and takes me back to the truck. We all jump into the truck and pull out of the driveway and then head straight to Sam's. I jump over Paul and run over to Sam once the truck pulls in front of the house. Sam holds me close and I sniffle into his chest.

"I heard from Paul and Jared," Sam says softly. "He will joins us in due time, Marinna."

I sigh and push away from him to take a run through the forest. Tears blur my eyes and streak my face as I run as fast as I can until I reach the cliff near the sea. I let out a scream with all my emotions from when I first phased until today. I pray this pain ends so I can get on with living a happy life again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Jacob has finally** joined us and he has been a little edgy because he cannot tell anyone about us. Embry nuzzles my neck as we sit at Sam's after school and get ready for another patrol. I throw a piece of my muffin at Paul to have him catch it and I giggle when he misses it. Sam and Jared are talking about something important and I see them looking at me every now and then. Embry rubs my arm and I turn to face him with a wide smile. It is our anniversary soon and I am little nervous of what he has planned for us.

"You ready for next week?" Embry asks me quietly. I nod my head a little and then kiss him softly.

"Gross, go upstairs and do all that," Paul gags and then throws something at me. I swat it away and deepen the kiss with Embry.

"Marinna, stop that right now," Emily says, as she brings more food for us. The guys and I begin to dig in when Sam and Jared walk back inside. "Sam, could you go and get something from the kitchen."

"Okay," Sam says with a smile, not knowing what it is he is supposed to get. I raise a brow and lean back against Embry. He places one hand on my hip and the other on my tummy to hold me close to him. Sam comes out with a cake and it has my name on it. "For you, Marinna, today is the anniversary that you arrived back to the reservation with Matthew."

"Sam," I say sadly. Matthew has left to be in Italy to settle a few things from our old house and he is unable to celebrate with me. I slowly get up and hug my dearest cousin. "Thank you for everything you have done."

"Anything for you, princess," Sam says sweetly. I let him go and then rush over to hug Emily. The boys let out hoots of laughter and then we all dig into the cake, that is my favourite flavour, red velvet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**It has been a few days **since the little party and Embry has been acting a little odd lately. I guess it is because we will be spending our anniversary on the beach all night. He planned it out with Billy, Sam and Jacob. He told me to pack an overnight bag and a towel. I hear his truck pull into the driveway and see Jacob jump out of the truck bed giving a little yip to let us know they are back. Billy smiles when I do not move from the sink to wash the dishes. Jacob and Embry come in laughing and then join us in the kitchen. Embry hugs me from behind and he kisses my ear and neck a few times.

"Embry, my dad and brother are behind us," I whisper. Embry chuckles and then just holds me close to him.

"You ready for this evening?" Embry asks. Billy rolls over and puts his dishes on the counter to break the two of us up.

"Of course she is. She has been cleaning the house all day and it is driving me insane," Billy says with a wide smile. I nudge his chair with a smile, but continue to clean the dishes. "Marinna, stop being so nervous and just relax. Why are you still cleaning when you cleaned the whole house two days in a row?"

"I just want to make sure the house is clean while I am gone all night. When I stayed at Sam's, you two had this place a mess and it made me a little upset that it was like that while I was gone," I say. Billy takes my hand and holds it in both of his strong hands.

"Marinna, go with Embry and have fun on your anniversary. Jake and I will be fine," Billy says. I sigh and then go to retrieve my things for this evening. I clutch my jacket close to me when I realise that I might have sex for the first time with Embry tonight. We might take the next step in the relationship. Embry knocks on the door and grabs my bag. We walk out to the truck, hand in hand, to enjoy our first anniversary together.

* * *

Embry holds me close to him, after we shared a dip into the water for a late night swim. I am all smiles while we sit and enjoy the moon over the calm waters and soft music playing from the truck. Embry found a nice little area that had a small cave for us to enjoy our privacy. The truck is near for anything and to block some things. Apparently, the boys had come earlier to set up a romantic campground in the entrance of the cave and it was well planned out. I look at the darling man that is mine and I cannot help but to giggle softly.

"What are you thinking about?" Embry asks when he hears me giggle.

"How you have done all this just for little old me," I say. Embry lifts my chin and I look at him lovingly.

"You mean everything to me and I hope I mean the same to you," Embry says. He leans down to kiss me softly and I pull him close to me. "Please let me make love to you."

"Yes," I sigh happily. Embry groan and then kisses my neck as he holds me close and lets one of his hands slide down my front. My mind goes fuzzy as I lose myself to the happiness of being with the man I love dearly.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I am a bad person for not updating for so long and then for not putting in the naughty scene with Embry and marinna. I promise to put others in there just for you guys. Tchus, guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Embry is back to normal **and he is much happier. I smile when he catches my eyes at a cookout at Sam and Emily's place. Billy laughs with Sam and Charlie while Emily tries to convince Bella to help make something in the kitchen with her. I smile wider as I take a platter of food to the guys outside and check on the grill. Embry is talking with Jared and Quil about something entertaining when Matthew walks up next to me.

"I am leaving to go back to Italy at the end of the week to see what the will for father says and why he is giving us something now of all the times he could have helped," Matthew says. I turn to him and push him away from me.

"You do not get to talk to me like nothing happened, Matthew. Get away from me and go vent to Jacob or dad because I am done being your venting buddy," I growl. "You chose the vampire half of you and you want me to be okay with that?! Get out of my face!"

"Marinna," Matthew says and reaches out to touch me. Embry grabs his hand and pushes Matthew back a little.

"She said go away, Matt," Embry says. I hug him and bury my face into his chest. Matthew walks away with an angry look and he goes to get in his truck. I hold onto Embry tightly when I feel the tears in my eyes begin to form and sting my eyes to come out. Embry holds me in his arms and he rubs my back softly.

"Well, let's get some grub and get this party started," Paul says to lighten the mood. Everyone gives a cheer and I look at Sam and Emily to see their apologetic smiles. I wipe my eyes and look up at Embry. He is very happy to be with out friends and family and I am happy with him. He looks down at me and we share a long kiss. Everyone gives their hoots of laughter at the two of us and I cannot help but smile and wave the boys off. Sam and Charlie share a few stories about somethings I have not clue what is so interesting to them. Emily and Billy talk about the wedding she is putting on hold again. Jacob and Bella are snuggling not sitting next to each other but keep smiling at each other. I lean against Embry in his lap and smile when he holds me close and puts one hand on my tummy.

"So, I heard you two did it on your anniversary," Paul says with a big grin on his face.

"Who told you that?" I ask quickly. Embry growls and then clears his throat. "You told our brothers about that?"

"They were pestering me about it, Mari," Embry says. I pinch his cheek and then get up slowly. Embry grabs me and pulls me back into his lap to kiss me deeply in front of everyone. I smile at the man that is holding me and loving me for me, but a sad thought crosses my mind when I think about my upcoming disappearance with Matthew. My heart breaks at the thought of having to possibly leave all this behind to keep from getting anyone hurt.

'_It has to happen, Marinna, you know that. We must do it to keep them all safe from us and to make sure our father does not trace us back here_,' Matthew says in my head. I ignore him and try to spend my last moments with the family as much as I can.

* * *

I sit with Matthew in the villa that was once our childhood home before mama's death. We are reading the will from mama and our father that seems to have been held from us until now. I look at our father's will to see that the old bastard is leaving us his money, company and the villas he has around the world. Matthew puts mama's will down to take a break and to make us some more tea. I look out the window that gives us a beautiful view of the beach not too far. My heart aches when I think about the last time I walked the beach before me so many years ago with mama and Matthew. me legs lift me form the chair and walk me out to the beach. I have been here with Matthew for nearly a month now, I think about Embry being broken hearted about my disappearance.

"Marinna," I hear Embry's voice, as he fell asleep the last time we made love. Tears fall down my face like rivers and I fall to my knees in the soft sand. The sounds of footsteps in the sand echoes a little as they come closer to me. I look up to see Matthew standing over me with a small smile on his face.

"Mari-Belle, I am sorry you had to leave them all behind like that. But it is for the best," Matthew says. He kneels down and holds me in his arms when my tears stream down my face again. This is supposed to be easy for me since I did not say goodbye, but I am not sure that is the case right now. Matthew helps me to my feet and the two of us walk inside to see that the maid has brought our tea and snacks out of the kitchen for us. That is something we will have to get used to while we are living in the house. I sit one the couch with my knees up to my chin and I am playing with my hair as Matthew puts on a movie for us. The sound of the waves outside remind me of the beaches on La Push and missing home. But, Matthew says this is our home and this where we were meant to be. Maybe he is wrong about this being my home. I do not feel comfortable being here and I am missing the reservation more than he is. He only stayed because I was there and he knew I needed him for so much support lately. I need to figure out a way to get back home with Matthew's blessing and to be back where I belong.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**A months later**

_"The family will pick you up at the airport in the US and will be your new family, Marinna. May god watch over you and help you find your way in the world as you learn to use your gift and hide your family history," the nun said, as she helped me into the car that was taking to the airport in Venice. I waved goodbye to two of my friends that were being adopted to families in Italy. They waited until the car was no longer in their sight and I felt the tears fall as I sat down and looked at the driver._

_"Do you think they will like me, Claude?" I asked the driver that had been with me since I was brought to the orphanage._

_"They will love you because you are an amazing person," Claude said with a smile._

* * *

I sit up in my bed and gasp as I look around my room to check my surroundings. The person next to me grumbles as they rolls over on the bed. I look to see Embry sleeping peacefully next me and he has an arm around my waist. He goes back to snoring and I smile as I lay back down to go back to sleep.

* * *

_"Mama, wake up please," I cried as I held her blood head in my lap. The men from earlier are gone and have taken all of our valuables to pawn off. Mama is dead with her blood all over the floor as I hold her and cry. "Mama, please wake back up! Do not leave me like papa did! MAMA!"_

_The neighbours enter the house and pull me from mama so the police can look at her. I scream as I am handed to one of mama's best friend and taken away from the house. Mama's body is covered with a white sheet as she is brought out and he hand is dangling from the rolling bed. I run to grab it and feel that she is cold and no longer warm like she used to be every day._

* * *

"NO!" I scream, as I sit up in the bed once more and thrash at the air. Embry runs into the room and pulls me into his arms to clam me down.

"Hey, you are going to be alright," Embry coos to me. I sob into his chest and holds onto Embry for a moment. "You had the dream again, didn't you?"

"Yes, I saw mama again," I sob. Embry pulls me back and kisses my forehead a few times. I try to calm myself down before someone comes in and sees me crying. Embry moves his kisses to my lips and pulls me closer to him. "Embry, not here in my dad's house."

"Come on, just real quick," Embry says, as he slowly pushes back against the bed. Someone knocks on the door and waits to be let in, Embry growls as he put his head on my chest and I giggle at him. "Go away, Jacob!"

"I want to spend some time with my sister too!" Jacob growls, as he bangs on the door. "She has been gone for six months now and I am her brother!"

"Jacob, leave your sister alone," dad says from somewhere in the house. I laugh at Embry and Jacob fighting over me once again since I arrived back from Italy to see how my mother's estate was doing. Embry helps me off the bed and we get ready to go see the Cullens and Jacob's imprint. "Marinna, Sam and Emily want to see you later when you are free."

"Dad, it is not that I do not like Sam, it is just that he is always pestering me about making sure I never consume blood of any kind. It is the same lecture every time I go and see him and he is not even my father!" I say, as I grab my jacket and get ready to go for a quick run.

"Marinna, Sam is your cousin and he is only looking out for his cousin since he lost his favourite aunt years ago," dad says.

"I am only seventeen and I am not going to going off do something stupid like my mother did," I say. Dad smiles as he watches me walk over to kiss his cheek. "But, if my mother had not made her stupid mistake of mating with a vampire, then I would have been born and brought into your family. I will be back later, dad."

"Marinna, stay on the reservation and on the known paths," dad shouts out the front door. I wave to him and take off down my old route to restart my old routine. Everyone waves to me as I go by and they welcome me back home after so long. Dad has kept me far from the Cullens in fear they would want to have me killed for being half leech and half Quilette wolf. The forest remains silent as I take a few steps back and jump the river to see if there are some deer to chase for fun. I smile as my conscious yells at me for not listening to dad once more and putting myself in danger. Something starts to move in the corner of my eye and my heart starts to race as I finally get the urge to run. I take in a deep breathe as the figure starts to follow me through the forest and they start to gain a few more people. My heart keeps racing as I run faster, only to run into a bulky man with a smug look on his face. I scream as I quickly turn to the left to avoid him and keep going. One figure tackles me and sits on my stomach as they hold my throat.

"Why are you on our side of the line?!" the person growls. I keep my left eye closed to hide my second eye colour and my mind screams out for Jacob, Embry or Sam to help me. A few others join them and I see the Bella girl that Jacob loved so much not too long ago.

"Jasper, she is scared now," a spiky haired girl says as she crouches down. "Did you hurt your eye while you were running from us?"

"Alice, she does not have a smell that is familiar to me," the bulky guy form earlier says. I began to tremble as tears started to well up, just moments before a loud roar interrupted everything.

'_I told you to never cross this border!'_ Sam says, as he approaches the border in wolf form. I see Jacob and Embry jump the border to retrieve me and they are not very happy with me. The leech that has me pinned, Jasper, lets me go and I scurry over to Jacob and Embry as tears stream down my face. Embry opens his arms for me as I run to him and hug him in fear.

"She is not one of us, but she does not seem one of you either. Who is she?" one of the leeches asks. I hide my face in Embry chest as he caresses my blonde hair and coos to me. Jacob puts his hand on my back and he sighs as we wait for Sam to let them know about me.

'_She is no concern of yours because she is not supposed to over the treaty line in the first place. I shall make sure she never crosses over again,_' Sam says. '_Take her back to Billy's and keep her there until I get there._'

"Sam, I am sorry! Please do not lock me in my room," I beg. A loud roar echoes and I cringe at his anger to me. Embry picks me up in his arms and carries me back to Emily's house instead of Billy's. Emily steps outside with a smile on her face, but it disappears when she see Sam's angry face and me in Embry's arms.

"Marinna, are you alright?" Emily asks with fear in her voice. Sam shoots me a glance when I get ready to answer and I shrink at his look. "Sam, let her talk to me at least!"

"Emily, please let me handle this," Sam says. Embry puts me down on a chair and he checks my neck for any bruises form Jasper. Emily leaves us to go upstairs before Sam explodes on her and me at once. "MARINNA BELLE ULEY-BLACK, WHAT IN THIS WORLD MADE YOU CROSS THE TREATY LINE AFTER YOU HAVE BEEN TOLD MANY TIMES TO REMAIN AWAY FROM THE CULLENS AT ALL COSTS?!"

"I am sorry Sam, I am just used to having freedom these past six months and not having much to fear! My mind was used to that that I had to see what would happen if I crossed the treaty line just once! I did not think I would come out terrified and petrified!" I sob into my hands. Jacob puts his hand on my shoulder and I lean against him for support.

"Sam, I think she has been through enough for one morning," Embry says. He stands behind me and puts his hands on my shoulder. He has been kind to me even though I broke his heart. But, tonight is the only night we get off together and we are going to spend it together. Sam drops the topic and the continues on another topic, which is about my trip and any plans of me leaving. I missed this family very much.

* * *

**A/N: As promised, pieces of the original story in here. I will add more later on, keep reading and leave your comments down below.**


End file.
